Dreyfa, the Corrupt
Dreyfa, the Corrupt is a Minor OC of ArachnoGia, she appears in the "At the Arrow's Edge" story. Description Backstory: Long ago in a distant future, science was evolving and expanding replacing magic as a total it was ultimately forgotten all except one Scientist known as Dr. Dreyfa. Dreyfa was an expert in Time and Dimensions rediscovering magic in her research she thought of a theory of Infinite Dimensions and Multiple time paradoxes, to expand upon this she used this by mixing Magic, Alchemy and Science along with it creating a Dimension Portal capable of experiencing infinite possibilities with it unfortunately never being used although it being a marvel of success... until one fateful day through unexplained means she fell into her own creation... never to be seen or heard again or until existence remembers her. * Full Name: Doctor "Maya" Dreyfa * Nicknames: The Doctor who time forgot, H E L P H E R * Age: Meaningless (She exists on a higher dimensional plain, exists in where time has and has no meaning) * Classification: The Doctor trapped in Infinity. * Size: Unknown (Dimensions cause her to change her size frequently) * Bust/Hip Size: Who knows? * Size Weight: Up here - ↑ * Blood Type: Unknown * Studied in Magic and Science. Powers & Abilities Time Manipulation Dreyfa due to Time or Space having no meaning to her she can either Speed up, Slow down, Reverse, Fast forward or even stop time to a halt, If she were to use her powers fully she could even erase portions of time completely, but she lacks the motor-skills to do so as a whole. * Time-Stop * Fast-Forward/Rewind time * Speed-up/Slow-down time Teleportation She is able to move simply via Instantaneous Movement due to her mass being so heavy she needs to teleport to make herself mobile, however she cannot Teleport everywhere at any given moment and she usually uses it as a means of a surprise attack. Space Manipulation Being one with Infinity she's capable of traversing space and time able to cross infinite dimensions and timelines though she can't control where she can go so it can be quite hard for her to control this ability. Awareness Dreyfa is... aware with her surroundings her nature is unstable and unpredictable making her quite a force to be reckoned with. * 4th Wall Arareness * She's extremely enlightened that there are Infinite versions of herself * Knows that there are higher entities watching her Reality Warping Dreyfa is also prone to warping reality as people know it by shifting molecules and matter itself making her just as deadly, though being one with infinity the possibilities are endless of what will happen in the outcome (Like an infinite sided dice). * Gravity Manipulation * Life Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Black Hole Manipulation * Time Manipulation Instability In one timeline, Dreyfa was aware of who forced her to suffer in infinity with that she became so unstable she turned herself into a existence ending monstrosity capable of speech (Kinda) and destroyed the Timeline completely by ripping it apart in all sorts of ways, however in this form she's unable to be reasoned with due to her sheer grief. With her power she could: * Rip Fabric of reality itself apart. * Formed a supermassive Black Hole capable of devouring a universe or two. * Move at speeds FTL. * Created Black-Holes that slowly ate through the world. Feats & Flaws Feats * Is one with Infinity so she's capable of nearly anything matter related if she used her powers properly * In one timeline she destroyed everything in that dimension molecule by molecule * Replacing her heart is a ever growing in mass black hole and if used properly can rip apart space time. * One time destroyed a Town-Sized factory by simply getting a migraine. Warped a city into a scale of bacteria * Killed herself in another timeline * Destroyed a Dimension when unlocking her true power (Still expanding in destruction to other timelines). * Shifted a Moon into a forever crescent * Black-Holes are capable of tearing reality apart if not careful. * Infinite versions of her exist * Destroyed multiple Cities in her rage * With her Reality-Warping split the oceans in half * Wiped a City off the map * She is Theorised to be a Multiversal Timebomb due to her Black-Hole stomach.She * Reversed the life of one timeline back to Zero. Faults * Lacks Motor Skills to pull off deadly attacks. * Her teleportation is random * Cannot experience emotion well * Can be killed if Black Hole is compressed * Bringing an organism back to Zero takes up a lot of her existence. * She cannot think properly like a normal being * Will not attack unless threatened ** Which happens a lot. * Black Holes while powerful take up a lot of energy * Goes into bursts of rage or sadness randomly * Unstable form can only come out under certain circumstances * Body-structure is constantly pulled and reshaped together. * She suffers from PTSD. ** Which is the reasons of her outbreaks. Mary Sure Score -24 Dreyfa is only a little like you. She isn't really very cool: she blends into crowds, she hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes her run into things. She may have sometimes thought that she was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. She's got no emotional scars to speak of. And you've been sparing with the free handouts: whatever she gains, she's worked for. In general, you care deeply about Dreyfa, but you're smart enough to let her stand on her own, without burdening her with your personal fantasies or propping her up with idealization and over-dramatization. Dreyfa is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of her. Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:'At the Arrow's Edge' Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Virtual Reality Combatants